Jack O'Neill and the Life Left Behind
by HecatonchiresLM
Summary: HPSG1 Cross. Jack has a past cliche! A response to Aussie Mel's challenge on the crossgate list ages ago.


Ok, this was inspired by Aussie Mel's challenge, but the muse didn't quite tick all the boxes. Maybe I'll write a sequel. Challenge was as follows:

It must have:

1) Jack as a wizard  
2) Voldemort making some sort of move and SG-1 finds out about the wizarding world and Jack being a wizard.  
3) Explain why Jack left the wizarding world  
4) Jack must be either Gryffindor or Slytherin

Can Have:

1) Jack as a death eater turned spy like snape or him being a death eater was the reason he left the wizarding world after Voldemorts first reign.  
2) Someone in SG-1 reacts badly to the whole magic being real thing.

* * *

**Jack O'Neill and the Life Left Behind**

Jack didn't like the direction the current conversation was heading.

"See Sam, Jack has these tattoo's" Jack was never letting Daniel drink again. And he was also going to wait till after Daniel was done in the locker room from now on.

"Tell tell" Sam said, a hint of something flashing in her eyes. Well. That was interesting.

"Are you speaking of the snake in a circle with a cross through it on his buttocks DanielJackson?" Ah great, Teal'c just had to chip in. Hey, Sam looks even more flushed after hearing that. Yay T. "Or, was it the Lion with wings on his bicep."

"I knew you hated the Goa'uld sir, but on your butt?" Sam made the comment just as Jack decided to get up to get a new beer. He whirled around just in time to catch her eyes flicking back up to his face.

"It's not a 'damn snake', its a 'damn snake'. Got it in my last year of school. Had it for far to long"

"And the Lion sir? Is it a special ops unit insignia?" There was a hint of cheeky grin there now. He just knew if this kept up, she'd be giggling again.

He talked as he walked over to the fridge and back "Its not a lion, its a griffindor" He open the beer the manly way, with the skin of his forearm. Teal'c nodded to him in appreciation.

"Did you know that in mythology, the the griffin has the body of a lion, and the head and wings of an eagle" Daniel didn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes. No, make that oftentimes.

"For crying out loud Danny boy, its a griffindor, not a griffin. A golden lion. With Wings. That flys." He takes a swig of beer, hiding behind the bottle as his train of words sputters off.

"Can I see it sir?" He hopes she means the griffindor on my arm. He catches where she's looking at again, and somehow manages not to spray his mouthful over Danny-boy. He decided to cater for them.

"Yeah sure" he says as he rolls up his sleeve. The lion is walking, wings unfolded and held high above and behind the head, and in scroll work beneath it are the words 'mei pectus fortis'. Daniel and Sam gather around. Teal'c takes another handful of nuts from the bowl and watches.

"Ahh, it's a lion passant, which means walking, with wings, which normally means volant, or flying, its a strange combination Jack. I've never really looked at it before" Thanks for small favours, Danny-o. "And the words, its latin, umm... its been so long since I had to remember latin"

"Brave at heart Danny, it means brave at heart. It was kinda the motto of my old team." Sam's fingers are tracing the shape of the Lion. Hooboy. Ok, time to roll the sleeve back down. Kinda glad the animation charm wore out years ago.

"When did you get that one sir?" She's usurped Daniels place on the couch, and is now sitting next to him. Daniel takes a moment to figure this out, almost sits in her lap, and then stumbles over the legs stretched out between him and the now empty armchair.

"Start of my last year of school. I was on the team, and we had a... party one weekend after winning our first game of the season. Everyone got one. We rode the spirit all the way and won the cup that year. We were champions." A smile the rest of team have never really seen before lifts the corners of his lips. Remembered glory.

"Wow Jack. You never told us this before. Where's your trophy?"

"Lost it in the move. My parents packed us up and moved us back to Minnesota straight after graduation, something about trouble at dads work. Mum was happy, she never wanted to live in England anyway." Wait a second, how much had he had to drink, he didn't want to talk about this stuff.

"Come on kids, time to break this party up. We all have a briefing tomorrow morning. Early to bed, something something"

"Early to rise" Trust Daniel.

"Yeah, but you know how I hate cliche's"

"Yeah, hey, remember that time..." And subject changed. Sam and Daniel are talking again. Teal'c catches his eye for a moment. An eyebrow raised enquiringly. Crap. T knows I changed the subject. At least he has the tact to wait till the others are gone to ask what interests him. Mostly.

"Come on guys, I meant it, and before you take offence Carter, I was using it as a generic term. Come on, hustle hustle." With some good natured grumbling, Sam and Daniel gather their coats and Sams bag. Teal'c stands smoothly, collects his hat (deerstalker in fluoro camo pattern) and waits patiently at the door for Daniel to find his other shoe.

Carter finishes doing up her leather jackets and pulls on her gloves. Her helmet is dangling from her fingers. Teal'c goes to help Daniel, who has definately had one to many. She leans in and whispers in his ear. "I know you changed the subject sir. England huh? Tell me more one day" And then she's gone. He hears her bike start a minute later, and hears her move further away down the street.

After Danny and Teal'c leave, he sits for a minute, alone in his empty house. How does he tell them that the world they know is even wierder than they think. That the reason his family left England was because of death threats against his father. That the tattoo used to flap its wings, and roar silently. That his best class was astronomy. That he found hockey a poor substitute for quidditch. That the tattoo on his butt had been a dare, that he had 'hated' slytherins, and would forever. That he had married a muggle and that his son had been a squib.

After a while, he got up from the couch. He cleared away the empties and put out the trash. Mission tomorrow, don't want to leave it stinking up the house if he's away for a few days.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he had a terrifying thought. What if Carter found out and she wanted to know how magic WORKED?

End chapter 1

* * *

Well, I want to finish off the challenge, so expect another chapter some time. Soonish. Maybe. Oh, and you may have noticed the J/S shippyness. I like it. Moving on. The title is a bit wanky and pretentious, but I'm going for the HP themed title. Feedback AND suggestions on how to get SG1 to realise the magical world exists will get this continued, otherwise I'm happy to let it lapase as a one-shot. 

For those who check, I covered 1, 3 & 4 of the required, and potentially 2 of the optional.

This was recovered from the yahoo cross-gate archive, where I'd posted it. I lost the original. Oops.

Don't drink and drive kids, like naughty Major Carter. Remember, .05, arrive alive.


End file.
